happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pranky
Pranky is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Pranky is a teal rabbit with four-lense glasses, a yellow shirt, purple pants, a joybuzzer on his hand, a fake arrow through his head, a green jester hat, and a bandage on his right ear. As his name and appearance suggest, he likes to pull practical jokes on people. One of his favorite prank victims is Flaky, as seen in his debut episode Pranks for the Memories. His pranks make him irritating towards other characters. More often than not, his pranks eventually go too far and lead to his death, and sometimes other characters' deaths. His bumbling and incompetence also sometimes causes him to be killed or injured by his own pranks. He dies in most of the episodes he appears in, but survived A Sight to Remember, More than a Peel-ing, Tickled Silly, Tickled Silly Part Deux, Shoe Off, Cheesy Joke, Milk of the Cow-ard, Flippy and his Twenty, I Nub You Not, Too much Delays, Sonic Broom!, The Vanishing Act, and Scare Me the Details. Episodes Starring Roles #Pranks for the Memories #Pranky's Prank Smoochie #Out of Sight, Out of Time #Last Laugh #Why Bones Trick Pranks #Birthday Pranks #More than a Peel-ing #Cheesy Joke #Pranks Prank Pranky #April Showers #Just Hold Still #The Factories of Life #Suited for Trouble #Chickening Out #Dart Attack #Artist at Work #The Vanishing Act #Scare Me the Details #Mad About Glue #Prank-mas #Black Eyed Bully #Cucumbersome #Bunny Not Funny #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #First and Fort-Most Featuring Roles #Stop Stair-ing #Better Early Than Ever #Trix are for Kids #Driving Problems #Shoe Off #You Can't Beach Me #Water You Doing? #Bank You Very Much #Milk of the Cow-ard #Card Trick #Flippy and his Twenty #I Nub You Not #Monumental Trouble #A Clothes Call #Mostly Ghostly #Ware Are We? #Return to Slender #Chain Reaction #From Bath to Worse #Silent Treatment #Gloomy New Year #The Big Three Oh! #Tale of Tails #Oh Brother! #Beach Barbeque #A-maze-ing Disgrace Appearances #One Last Crusade #Paris, Trance #Too much Delays #Monster of a Mess #Sonic Broom! #Fastest Tree Friend in the World #Kilt Me Now #Mind Over Massacre HTF Break Roles #Face Off #Been Fun Smashin Ya! #A Sight to Remember #Tickled Silly #Tickled Silly Part Deux #Iced Coffee Break #Pranks for Nothing #The Bathroom Break Deaths #Pranks for the Memories - His head is blown up thanks to Lumpy. #Stop Stair-ing - Shredded to death by friction on concrete. #Smoochie 1 - Gets his face blown off when his water-squirting flower explodes. #Smoochie 2 - Slips on a banana peel and cracks his head. #Smoochie 3 - Suffocates from stink bomb gas. #Face Off - Gets his face sliced off by escalator steps. #Been Fun Smashin Ya - Smashed by a door. #Out of Sight, Out of Time - Beaten to death by an unfrozen Cro-Marmot #Last Laugh - Gruesomely killed by Flippy. #Why Bones Trick Pranks - Blasted into space and blown up. #Birthday Pranks - Rips his skin off. #One Last Crusade - Dies in an explosion. #Better Early Than Ever - Killed by glass. #Paris, Trance - Suffocates of black smoke posioning #Driving Problems - Run over by Superspeed #Pranks Prank Pranky - Drowned in pool. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Water You Doing? - Boiled in the water. #Bank You Very Much - Run over by Lumpy. #April Showers - Impaled by a Thirsty's water tank. #Iced Coffee Break - Boiled to death by coffee. #Card Trick - Impaled by an arrow. #Just Hold Still - Stung by bees and exploded from an allergic reaction. #The Factories of Life - Burns in an incinerator. #Monumental Trouble - Crushed by a huge rock carving of his face. #A Clothes Call - Eaten by an alligator. #Mostly Ghostly - Killed by the ghost. #Suited for Trouble - Speared to death by Grunts. #Ware Are We? - Sucked under crane cabin. #Chickening Out - Stabbed to death by a lion with a stick. #Return to Slender - Shot by bullet. #Dart Attack - Shot in the head by a dart. #Monster of a Mess - Eaten by spiders. #Pranks for Nothing - Electrocuted by Sparky. #Mad About Glue - Face ripped off. #The Bathroom Break - Killed by Ale, Marshmallow, Sapphire, Nippy, Hawkeye, and Shelly. #Chain reaction - Cut in half by a garge door. #From Bath to Worse - Crushed when Josh's house falls apart. #Silent Treatment - Laughs to death. #Fastest Tree Friend in the World - Run over by Todd. #Prank-mas - Punched in the face by a boxing glove. #Black Eyed Bully - Head explodes from shock. #Cucumbersome - Hanged. #Gloomy New Year - Possibly dies when the clock tower explodes (debatable). #The Big Three Oh! - Crushed by debris. #Tail of Tails - Suffocated by spray. #Bunny Not Funny - Splatters on the ground. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Mauled by Zekey. #Kilt Me Now - Sewing needle impales throat. #First and Fort-Most - Ran over by tank. #Mind Over Massacre - Pierced by Lief's antler. #Oh Brother! - Smashed by door. #Beach Barbeque - Burnt to death. #A-maze-ing Disgrace - Killed by Jack. Injuries #Pranks for the Memories - Impaled by Flaky's quills and (before death) a pipe impales his eye. #Last Laugh - Hit by The Mole's jackhammer, burnt by cheese, gets his arm chewed and cut off, has part of his ears sliced, burned slightly by a flaming hoop, and crashes through a wall. #Birthday Pranks - (before death) Glued to a tree. #Trix are for Kids - Drowns in a pool. #Suited for Trouble - Tranquilized, attacked by gorilla. #The Vanishing Act - Severely beaten by Pierce. #Scare Me the Details - Skinned by a sewing machine. Kill count *Lifty - 1 ("Last Laugh" debatable) *Shifty - 1 ("Last Laugh" debatable) *Nutty - 1 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Hoppy) *Lumpy - 3 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Hoppy, "The Factories of Life", "Ware Are We?" along with Josh) *Puffy - 1 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Hoppy) *Cheesy - 1 ("Cheesy Joke") *Cuddles - 2 ("Water You Doing?", "The Factories of Life") *Giggles - 1 ("The Factories of Life") *Mime - 1 ("The Factories of Life") *Doc - 1 ("The Factories of Life") *Eli - 1 ("Ware Are We?") *Handy - 1 ("Ware Are We?") *Flaky - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Hippy - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Henry - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Josh - 1 ("Dart Attack") *Velo - 1 ("Chain Reaction" along with The Mole) *Pierce - 1 ("From Bath to Worse") *Others - 1 (Santa Claus in "Prank-mas") Trivia *He usually shows no concern for other characters' deaths and injuries due to his pranks, but may do so on occasion if they go worse than he planned. *His hat has a bell on the tip, often making a jingle sound when he moves. *A regularly seen goof is that his bandage sometimes switches ears (similar to how Lumpy's antlers mysteriously rotate). Also, his joybuzzer sometimes switches hands or disappears. *He is actually a hare, according to his birth certificate. *''One Last Crusade, ''Tickled Silly Part Deux, Shoe Off, You Can't Beach Me, Card Trick, I Nub You Not, A Clothes Call, and Sonic Broom! are the only episodes where Pranky appears without pulling pranks. *There's a rejected HTF character who is also named Pranky (as shown in a commentary section of First Blood DVD). Pranky is in the commentary is shown as a bear-like character with a small fedora, oversized spectacles with nose and mustache, a flower on his chest, boots, and a chicken (used for a prank) held on his hand. *He dies alone in more episodes than any other character. *He has ticklish feet as shown in Tickled Silly & its sequel. Gallery Prankycta.png Pranks for the Memories.png|Pranky laughing at Flaky Pranky & Hoppy.png|Pranky and Hoppy face off in a prank contest Invisible.png|You may not see him, but Pranky has put on invisible ink zombie hand.png|A Halloween prank Pranks for nothing.png|The outcome of using a joy-buzzer on Sparky Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-12h52m28s142.png|A rejected character named Pranky from the actual series Prank mas.png|A Christmas prank gone horribly wrong Tickled silly.png|That f**king cat. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Blue Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Annoying characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive